


Fighting Dirty

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Charlotte "Charlie" Shepard [16]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Kaidan's sparring session in the shuttle bay gets steamier than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in ME3, after Charlie and Kaidan have been together for a while [(they slept together in ME1, but didn't officially start a relationship until ME3)](http://daydreamsonacloudyday.tumblr.com/post/123381587442/heres-the-basic-rundown-on-how-charlie-and). It also briefly mentions Charlie's [cybernetic enhancements](http://daydreamsonacloudyday.tumblr.com/post/125268550210/when-cerberus-rebuilds-charlie-they-dont-just).

"I win. Again."

Kaidan shifted below Charlie, and she leaned closer to him, pressing her forearm the slightest bit harder against his neck. He stopped moving beneath her, releasing a sigh, and she flashed a cocky grin at him.

"You didn't win, you cheated," he stated. "Again."

"I did not cheat," she protested, ghosting her lips over his before she hopped off of him and stood up, offering him her hand.

He took it and pulled himself to his feet, his brows drawn together. "You fought dirty."

"Rolling her eyes, Charlie shot him a glare. "I've already told you, I don't fight dirty. I fight to win. Besides, it's not like the reapers or Cerberus are going to play by the rules in real combat."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, shaking his head.

Charlie lifted her fists and stood in her fighting stance, her eyes locked on his. "Another round?"

Kaidan huffed, his lips curling into a smile as he took his own fighting stance. "You're on."

She barely had time to make a move before he flicked his hand, a blue glow surrounding his body as the familiar, tingling sensation of his biotics enveloped her hands. Charlie pursed her lips, staring at her biotically-entrapped fists.

"Now look who's cheating," she drawled. "This is supposed to be hand-to-hand, not… biotics-to-hand."

Smirking at her, Kaidan made another gesture with his hand, his biotics forcing her fists to move down and towards her. She fought against him with every ounce of her strength, but it was useless, despite the cybernetics in her muscles. She growled in frustration as her hands came to a stop together behind her back. Kaidan stepped up close to her and she narrowed her eyes at him, not daring to tear her gaze from his. For a moment, she got lost in the blue tint of his normally brown eyes, her struggling ceasing.

"An enemy biotic isn't going to play by the rules in real combat," Kaidan said, echoing her earlier statement. His cheeky comment drew her attention back to the situation, and she glared at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she droned, wrestling against his biotic hold. "Now let me go so I can kick your ass again."

"I think I'll be doing the ass-kicking this time, Commander."

"Kaidan, I'm an N7. I can kill a man a hundred different ways with my bare hands," Charlie announced, shooting him an unamused look. "Do you really think I don't have another trick up my sleeve?"

Kaidan quirked an eyebrow at her, studying her to try and figure out what she was getting at. Charlie waited before initiating her backup plan, keeping her expression neutral as she watched him think. After what seemed like forever, she made her move, straining against her trapped fists, quickly reaching up and pressing her lips to his.

The kiss startled him, his biotics weakening around her hands. It wasn't enough for her to break free, so she upped her game, nibbling on his lower lip just the way he liked—but it still wasn't enough.

Damn him and his ironclad resolve.

"They taught you that in N7 school, then?" he breathed against her lips when they broke for air.

She bit back a smile. "They taught me to be resourceful. To think outside the box."

"I think making out with your sparring opponents would be considered cheating, not thinking outside the box."

"It's really more of a distraction. And distractions don't count as cheating," Charlie retorted, batting her eyelashes at him.

Kaidan laughed, smiling at her. "Fine. You want to fight dirty—I can fight dirty, too."

"Yeah, I can see that," she said, struggling against his biotics for emphasis.

Kaidan ignored her, stepping behind her, close enough for her to feel his breath on her hair. Sliding his arm around her, he splayed his fingers over her exposed stomach between her sports bra and spandex shorts, the light buzz from his biotics eliciting goosebumps over her skin where they touched. His lips found the juncture of her neck, and her eyes fluttered closed, a shaky breath slipping past her lips. Slowly— _torturously_ —he kissed his way up Charlie's neck, lightly nibbling and licking along the way, her heart beating faster and faster with each hot press of his mouth to her skin.

"You know," she started, swallowing hard, "I don't think this is something that would happen in… in combat." The words died on her lips, a moan escaping her throat as he reached the sensitive spot just below her ear, heat shooting directly to her core as he teased her with tongue and lips. " _Fuck_ , Kaidan. You… you're taking fighting dirty to a whole new level."

A low laugh rumbled in Kaidan's chest as he buried his face in her neck. "Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not," she said quickly. "But it would be better if I had my hands free."

At her request, he released her hands from his biotic hold, and she whirled around in his arms, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt as she tugged him into a kiss. Pressing her body against his, she relaxed against him, sliding her hands up his chest and her arms around his neck, his own holding her close.

When they broke for air, Kaidan rested his forehead against hers, his fingertips tracing shapes over the curve of her back. "Should we give up on sparring and head upstairs?" he murmured against her lips.

Charlie grinned at him. "Why bother? There's no one else down here."

He huffed, shaking his head. "It's the shuttle bay, Charlie. There's crew that work down here. They could come back at any moment."

"I'd say we have about twenty minutes before anyone's coming back down here."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Wait… did you plan this?"

"Well, not  _this_ , but I did work something out with EDI to make sure everyone stayed out of here for a bit," she replied, making him chuckle. "What? It's not a crime to want to spend some time alone with you, even if it's just to kick your ass.  _Repeatedly_."

"You're so cocky."

"I could probably turn that into some kind of shitty joke, but you should really kiss me before I say it."

His lips curled into a smile before he pressed them against hers again, both of them getting lost in the kiss. It was tender at first, but quickly became hungry, both of them grabbing at each other as their mouths melded together. Aimlessly, they stepped backward, their lips still joined when her back hit a storage crate.

Charlie immediately grabbed the hem of Kaidan's shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing the shirt to the side as her eyes quickly roved over the expanse of his chest before she latched her lips back on his. Trailing kisses over his stubbled jaw and down his neck, she could taste the salt on his skin from their earlier workout. She slid her hand downwards, her fingers following his dark hair over the expanse of his muscles, and into his pants where she could feel his building arousal.

Kaidan moaned at her touch, bowing his head against her, his biotics flaring around him before he was able to reign in control of them. She smiled to herself, knowing he'd let himself lose control of his biotics eventually. He always did.

But in that moment, he was in control, and determined to put his biotics to use.

Quickly, he pulled her hand from his pants and dropped to his knees before her, smirking up at her as he grabbed her shorts and underwear and pulled them down in one swift motion. Swallowing hard, Charlie bit her lip, her eyes glued on his as he hooked one leg over his shoulder and brought his lips to her core.

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," she breathed, one hand sliding into Kaidan's hair to keep him there, careful of his implant, the other bracing herself against the crate behind her. His fingers joined his mouth, the biotics emanating from his hand only increasing her building pleasure. Her head fell back against the crate, her eyes squeezed closed as Kaidan worked his magic on her. She got closer and closer to the edge, the heat coiling in her belly almost unbearable—in the best way possible.

Charlie chanced a glance downwards, only to be met by Kaidan's whiskey gaze, the intensity in his eyes while his head was buried between her legs sending her over the edge. His name slipped from her lips, her toes curling and body tensing, as waves of pleasure rolled out from her core to the very tips of her fingers. The leg she stood on was uneasy, and Kaidan supported her, pressing little kisses to her thighs, as tremors wracked her body while she came down from her high.

He stood up, holding her sweat-clicked body against his, her uneven breaths beginning to return to normal. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips, and she let out a little moan at the taste of herself on him.

"Kaidan," she whispered as she nuzzled her face with his.

"Hmm?"

"Give me a sec."

Smiling, he brushed loose hairs behind her ears. "Take your time."

When she could stand on her own again, Charlie switched their positions, pressing Kaidan back against the crate as she lowered herself in front of him. He watched with his eyes wide as she tossed off her sports bra and then slowly pulled his pants down, followed by his underwear. Grabbing his thighs, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his hipbone and then took him into her mouth, a long groan escaping his throat.

Kaidan's hands tangled in her hair, and she could tell he was trying not to buck his hips into her mouth. That was Kaidan—always trying to remain in control of himself—but she knew he was close to losing it when his biotics flared a moment later, a curse slipping from his mouth.

"Charlie, I'm… I can't…" he forced out, his voice strained, hips bucking forward as his legs started to shake. She released him from her mouth and slid up his body, and he pulled her into a kiss, holding her close.

When their lips parted, they were both panting. Charlie turned so her back was against the crate and tugged Kaidan close to her. He hiked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her, neither of them moving after that, savoring the feeling of each other.

Placing her hand on his face, Charlie pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It grew intense as they started moving against each other in a slow, steady pace, holding each other as close as they could possibly get, his biotics dancing around them both.

They grew desperate as they approached their peaks, their rhythm quickening, becoming jerky and uncoordinated, their voices and moans growing louder, until they couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you," Kaidan whispered against her lips, his voice rough as his hands dug into her skin. He shuddered against her, and she stroked his hair as he buried his face in her neck, his release washing over him. Moments later, he slid his hand in between where they were joined, and with a quick flick of his fingers she was joining him, her legs tightening around his waist and her heels pressing into his back as she reached her peak.

Unable to hold themselves up, they slid to the floor, their limbs tangled and wrapped around each other. Charlie pressed her forehead against Kaidan's, a smile on her lips as she held his gaze.

"I love you, too."

He let out a breathless laugh and kissed her, and she kept smiling against his lips.

The sound of the elevator arriving at the shuttle bay alerted them to the fact that they were about to be discovered, and they quickly pulled apart, scurrying to the other side of the crate so they wouldn't be seen from the elevator.

Charlie's heart pounded in her chest as she heard Steve and James' voices after the elevator door opened.

"I thought you said we had twenty minutes," Kaidan hissed beside her.

"We were  _supposed_  to have twenty minutes," she harshly whispered back. "Shit."

Sighing, Kaidan shook his head. "We'll just have to wait until they leave."

"Great plan, Major. Let's just sit here, in the shuttle bay,  _naked_ , and wait for them to find us," Charlie droned, glaring at him.

" _Charlie_."

"What?"

He held up their clothes. "I grabbed them before we hid."

"You're a genius." She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss before they started to quietly put on their clothes. Steve and James were still around when they finished, so they sat back against the crate and waited.

Charlie lifted her head from his shoulder, checking the time on her omni-tool. "It's been half an hour."

"I don't think they're leaving anytime soon."

"You know what? Fuck it, everyone knows we're together anyway. Let's just go."

"You sure?"

"I'm getting hungry and I have work to do," she started, standing up and peeking around the corner of the crate. "I don't have time to sit around hiding on my own ship."

"All right." Kaidan went to step out from behind the crate, but she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"They're probably going to figure out what just happened, but we don't need to advertise it," she muttered, and he furrowed his brows at her. "You still have sex hair." She started running her fingers through his hair to try and fix it when he grinned at her.

"So do you," Kaidan replied, and she bit back a smile and redid her half-assed bun while he finished fixing his hair.

When they deemed each other decently presentable, they stepped out from their hiding spot behind the crate and began their embarrassing trek to the elevator.

When James and Steve noticed them, they quickly put two and two together, exchanging amused looks.

"Hey, Lola," James called out. "Did you guys enjoy your workout?"

"Very funny, Vega," Charlie drawled, glaring at him. "If either of you say a word about this to anyone, I'll throw you both out the airlock."

"Understood, ma'am," Steve said.

Charlie and Kaidan made it to the elevator and stepped inside, and she gave James and Steve one last glare as the door closed.

"You know the whole crew is going to know by the end of the day, right?" Kaidan asked.

Charlie grumbled and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Fantastic."


End file.
